


The Child Within

by OliveBranch_10



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Murphamy - Freeform, Other, Prompt Fic, The Ark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Murphy is known for his scowl. An angry frown between his eyes and stubborn lines but sometimes it’s easier to see a monster in the little things than the child in the bigger parts.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“JESUS MURPHY! CAN YOU AT LEAST BEHAVE LIKE A FUCKING ADULT ONCE IN AWHILE?” Bellamy was screaming and if Murphy wasn’t so angry right now he would’ve imagined steam coming out of his nose. “BUT I’M NOT A FUCKING ADULT BLAKE.” Both were standing angrily close to each other, there voices echoing in the empty department in the remaining bits of the Ark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Child Within

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> prompt: young murphy while everyone thinks hes older?? thank you!  
> -  
> yooo so i totes fucked up your prompt but yeah i tried (also keep in mind that you gave me this prompt like waaaaaayy back so yeah not so much canon)

_John Murphy is known for his scowl. An angry frown between his eyes and stubborn lines but sometimes it’s easier to see a monster in the little things than the child in the bigger parts._

~

“JESUS MURPHY! CAN YOU AT LEAST BEHAVE LIKE A FUCKING ADULT ONCE IN AWHILE?” Bellamy was screaming and if Murphy wasn’t so angry right now he would’ve imagined steam coming out of his nose. “BUT I’M NOT A FUCKING ADULT BLAKE.” Both were standing angrily close to each other, there voices echoing in the empty department in the remaining bits of the Ark. “You’re not?” Bellamy’s voice lost its anger and his seemed surprised. “That doesn’t matter man, I swear to god I didn’t start that fight –” “IT DOES MATTER!” Murphy stepped back. “When were you born Murphy?” Bellamy’s eyes were huge and his posture was threatening and Murphy wanted to run and hide but he couldn’t.

You won’t last a day in the skybox boy; they’ll eat you alive. Man up. The words of the guard echoed through his head.   “17th of December.” He glared at Bellamy but at the same time hoping that he would stop asking all these questions. “What year Murphy.” Bellamy grabbed his shoulders and it just slipped out. “2134.” He stepped back slowly, afraid of what might happen. “Clarke –” Bellamy shouted. “What’s the date?” Her head and that of the recently rescued Jasper and Monty turned around the corner, all three of them looking a bit ashamed of listening in on their fight. “3rd of February.” She answered and Bellamy rubbed his face. “When did we land with the dropship?” His eyes were still drilling holes in Murphy’s as if to say; don’t you dare run off. “13th of September, 2149” He nodded at direction of Clarke who, after pulling the others with her, deemed it right to leave their conversation.

“Goddamn it Murphy, you were fourteen when we landed? Why didn’t you tell any of us?” Murphy scoffed. “Like you would’ve treated me any different.” Bellamy looked ready to protest. “No really tell me, would you still kick that crate out underneath me if you knew I was younger?” He can feel tears gathering in his eyes but he’s not going to give Bellamy that satisfaction, it shouldn’t matter that he’s younger than the others. “I – Murphy look, I mean” Bellamy shook his head confused with all the information. “I don’t know.” He sighed. “I should’ve never kicked no matter what.” To see the surprise in Murphy’s eyes hurt him more than he expected. Did the boy really think that they still deemed his life less than theirs? “Go float yourself.” Angrily Murphy stormed away, not wanting to show his tears to the man in front of him.”

~

“Who would’ve known that?” Jasper’s face is all scrunched up in confusion and Clarke looks like she’s going to throw up. “He was just two years older than Charlotte, how could we not see this?” She muttered and Bellamy can feel his stomach turning at the thought. Not only did he and Clarke banish Murphy but also indirectly sent him to his torture. He can hear Miller murmur. “He told me he was in the skybox for three years, that means he was what ten, eleven?” Raven slams her hand on the table, frustrated and confused. “No wonder he’s fucked up.” They all frowned at her. “What its true! I mean his father got floated for stealing medicine for him and just before she died his mother told him he killed his dad. He must’ve ended up in the skybox soon after. Jeez.” Monty stood up mumbled “I’m gonna puke.” And promptly doing so.

~

Just after everyone got their share of the food Bellamy ‘ambushed’ Murphy, “You got a minute.” “No.” “I wasn’t asking.” Pushing him down on a bench and sitting next to him Bellamy took a deep breath. “Why did you end up in the skybox?” Taking a bite out of something that could resemble chicken, he glanced at Murphy. “My mom had lots of debts and when she died, they landed on my shoulders. Guess the burden was too much. Nygel didn’t take it kindly when I only gave her half-eaten rations, so I tried to steal a few. Wasn’t any good apparently.” He shrugged and started on his broth. “How old were you?” “Look Bellamy if you’re only here about the age thing, you can fuck off right now. You know what fuck it–” Setting his plate on the bench he stood up. “I’m probably fifteen now, as far as I know I don’t feel fifteen, so you can put that whole ‘young equals innocent’ in your ass.”

With that said he turned around to leave but before he could actually walk away Bellamy grabbed his wrist. “That’s okay. Honestly I think none of us feel young. We’re all damaged beyond prepare but that doesn’t mean we can’t support each other. We understand now, why we are the way we are. It’s fucked up but lets leave the past behind us yeah, and come together for the future.”

Murphy sighed but his posture was less tense. “You and you’re fucking motivational speeches.” 

~

_(And of course Murphy went with Bellamy to join the others while having dinner, it was awkward and tense but they survived and found peace with each other. He cried with Raven, only once, when he tried to apologize, Clarke slowly managed to make his defence shield go down and when he told her about things in the skybox. There would never be a child in Murphy and neither in them but together they found a childlike form of happiness and that…_

_that was enough.)_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [He's a Fighter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557036) by [Androids_in_Metropolis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androids_in_Metropolis/pseuds/Androids_in_Metropolis)




End file.
